Blind
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Set after the game and loosely based off of Deep Dive. Sora dreams that there is to be a new keyblade master. Kairi dreams of new princess of heart. Rating to change in later chapters. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's note: I wrote this after Rping with a good friend of mine and I decided it could be a cool story. So since I Rped it. It's semi-AU but not completely.

By the way this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic lol xD. So go easy on me okay guys? R&R please!

****

Blind

The sound of a soft rain echoed in the Second District of Traverse Town. A young man sat up in his bed and grabbed the small piece of cloth that was on the nightstand next to his bed. Wrapping it around his face to conceal his eyes he turned on the light. He grabbed his cloak and put it over his head. He walked out of the abandoned hotel.

Lights from the shops began to flicker off as the street lights flickered on. Who ever was left on the streets at that hour ran to the First District door in fear of what was once there. A hooded figure walked through the door leading to the First District and walked down the small post box and dropped in a postcard. He turned and noticed a young woman, her looks stabbed at his heart. She looked so familiar to him but some how so different and exotic. Smiling to himself he walked over to the café. This girl was unique. Too unique to be in a bland place like this. 

She was taking off her hood when she noticed some one looking at her. She looked up and yet she saw no one. Loosening her boots she gathered her stuff and began to wander through the town as before. She looked at the moogle who was pacing back and forth. She smiled and started to head towards the world gate.

"Excuse me miss?" A man asked her, "What's your name?"

"Namie…Pardon me I have some where I need to be…" The young woman replied as the man nodded and walked away. Namie looked confused and looked at the man. She was just about to push open the doors when:

"Stop." The hooded man said as all of Traverse Town came to a stop as if time itself had stopped completely. He grinned and walked to Namie's still form. Her chin length honey blonde hair was a contrast to her paled tan skin, her eyes weren't the baby blue expected of a blonde but a light brown almost a dark hazel one could say. He looked at her and closed his eyes his grin not fading from his face. 

"I know that light…" He mouthed as he grabbed her hand and pressed something into it. He looked at her eyes and thought he saw her blink. He shook his head and continued to look at her. He stepped away from her and began to disappear into the darkness. Nothing but wisps of black smoke left in his place. Namie's eye blinked and she turned around to look around. 

"What was I doing again?" Namie asked herself as she looked down at her hand. A small black stone had been placed there. It hadn't been there before. She thought no more of it as she placed it in one of the inner pockets of her coat. Opening the World Gate doors she forgot about Traverse Town and it's simple endangered life. She looked behind her as if she was waiting for some one. She looked back in front of her and continued on her way.

"Sora? Sora? What's wrong?!" Kairi yelled as she saw Sora fall off the dock head first into the water. She ran over to where he fell from. She watched as Sora just floated there in the water. Getting scared she jumped in to pull him out. 

"I needed that." Sora grinned as he dunked Kairi into the water. 

"What was that for? You scared me Sora!" Kairi fumed as she rubbed her eyes to rid the salt water. 

"Sorry." He laughed as he headed towards the shore. He laid down on his back looking at the sky. Kairi sat down next to him and followed suit. The wind picked up a little but quickly died down as fast as it came. Kairi looked at Sora and sighed.

"Sora….I miss Riku." She says softly. She looks at Sora who looked back at her and nodded slowly. He stood up and headed to Riku's old island. 

"Kairi be careful when you're up there." Kairi nodded and began to head out to the island leaving Sora to think while lying in the sand. 

"_Riku…just where are you? Can't you see we miss you?" _Sora sighed_._ As he began to sit up he felt something almost like a presence coming towards him. He jumped up and turned around. No one was there. He looked up and saw that the sky was turning strange colors. He looked towards Kairi and saw her sitting on the Paopu tree. She smiled and he nodded in response. He continued to look at the sky. 

His eyes began to dilate and his head felt like the world was spinning. All light he saw began to leave his sight. He felt like he was falling, falling into complete darkness. As if the darkness was trying to swallow him. He had felt this feeling before. But why has it come back. 

Kairi! He couldn't leave her alone again! No! He couldn't! He had to protect her! He promised her! He had to wake up! He had to fight it off! 

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she watched in horror as her friend's body began to get cold. Kairi looked around and saw no one. She took a deep breath and yelled as loudly as she could. 

Within the following five minutes Tidus and Wakka came running to her aid. When they reached her she was rocking back and forth holding a deathly pale Sora. Tears staining her perfect shape. Tidus and Wakka went to work right away trying to figure out what was wrong. 

"What the? He has no heart beat but he's breathing?" Tidus said as he checked for Sora's pulse. Kairi's eyes widened as they began to fill with tears. 

"He's…become…heartless…" Kairi whispered. 

"Heartless?" Wakka asked as he tried to comfort his friend. Tidus remembered a conversation he had with Sora when they had came back. 

~~~~~~

"_So what was it like? I mean fighting those weird black things?" Tidus asked as he sat up on the shore._

"Well, it was like fighting something trying to steal you heart. They're called Heartless. They go after anything with a heart," Sora laughed as he saw the expression on Tidus's face, "Losing your heart to one of them…causes you to be a heartless."

"Awesome!" Tidus began to laugh until he noticed Sora's expression of hurt.

"Tidus, being a heartless hurt. Kairi…she brought me back though."

"How? Did she fight you? Did she kill some master heartless?"

"No," Sora said smiling, "She used her heart to protect me. Her heart…helped me see the light I almost lost sight of." Tidus raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask what the hell Sora meant but he held his tongue. He could see that fighting the heartless was bringing back bad memories. But being a heartless was even worse. 

~~~~~~~

"Why…why do I hear people yelling? I hear someone crying…Their voices…do I know them? Kairi…I've heard that name before. Kairi…who is she. Kairi…why do I feel connected to that name? Kairi!" Sora's eyes opened to see Kairi sitting next to him crying. Tidus and Wakka were staring at him with wide eyes. Kairi looked at him and hugged him tighter than she ever had. 

Author's note: That's the first chapter. Short I guess but I think it's pretty good. So tell me how did you guys like it? Should I continue it?


End file.
